To Save Everything
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: There’s one person in the world who has so many abilities and can control them with ease and Sylar wants nothing more than to possess them as well, there’s only one problem…. Even he can’t kill his own little sister for them. Very AU
1. Prologe

I don't own anything but a couple characters this idea's been in my head for a while but I didn't know if I was going to post

I don't own anything but a couple characters this idea's been in my head for a while but I didn't know if I was going to post it but oh well I'm bored so.. lol

Couples: Probably IsaacOC or maybe PeterOC but other than that the same as the show for season 1 and hopefully I can put in a bunch of friendships they didn't have on the show during season1

Summery: There's one person in the world who has so many abilities and can control them with ease and Sylar wants nothing more than to posses them as well, there's only one problem…. Even he can't kill his own little sister for them.

Note: Takes place during season 1. The bomb didn't happen yet but it's going to be longer for it to happen than it was on the show. Isaac (29) didn't die but Simone (28) did by Sylar (34) not Isaac (or Peter if you think it's his fault) but they still don't really like each other too much. Bennet (51) is on the run from the company because he didn't sell out Claire. Matt (35) is with his pregnant wife trying to save their marriage. Mohinder(44) is taken care of Molly(7) in the company but he knows the place is bad. Nikki/Jessica(31) just got released from jail and are looking for DL(31) and Micah(8) who are on their way to NY. Hiro(27) and Ando(29) are with Isaac trying to help him now that he's clean but also trying to save the world. Claire (17) is in NY and staying with Nathan (39) who's never around. Sylar did kill his mom accidentally but now he's looking for his sister. Angel (21) is his sister but she's hiding from Sylar while also trying to help the heroes. And Peter (30) is with Claude (53) trying to control his powers and doesn't know Claire's his niece yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty one year old Angel Gray looked outside her apartment building early in the morning. It wasn't too shady but it was nothing like the place she wanted to be living in. A part of her wished she could use one of her many powers to create her dream house but right now she couldn't risk it while her brother was looking for her.

She had no idea what happened to her big brother. He used to be so gentle and kind hearted until one day he met Chandra Suresh. She curses that man for turning her brother into such a monster; he made his brother believe he wasn't worth anything even if he didn't mean to. She can't believe her brother hurt all those people; that was not the Gabriel she knew and loved.

So she ran.

She never told her mother or brother about her powers; she was afraid they'd send her to the first mental hospital to get her locked up. They wouldn't have believed her so she kept her secret to herself.

She wasn't like the others with powers, most had only one power but she had many. Shape shifting, invisibility, super strength, healing/immortality, flying, mind reading, teleportation, levitation, fire, ice, and lightning starter, seeing the future as well as the past, she held more knowledge than a twenty one year old (or anyone) should know, and she could make people forget what she wanted, or block them from using their powers on her, and she also knew she had more powers but she doesn't want to get ahead of herself.

She was alone. No one could understand what it's like to be utterly and truly alone in the world. Her mother was just reported dead; dead by her brother but she knew he didn't do it on purpose.

She didn't have to use her powers for that; she just knows that in her heart her brother would never kill their mother on purpose; maybe his powers just got a little out of control.

She had to run from him; she couldn't risk him finding out about her and hurting her even though she hopes her brother would never hurt her let alone kill her and take her brain.

She can save him; she knows she can. She can stop the bomb from exploding and she can save her brother from himself; she'd prove to him he was special.

First she just had to find the others. Matt Parkman, Claire Bennet, Nathan and Peter Petrelli, Nikki and Micah Sanders, D.L Hawkins, and Hiro Nakamura.

They will help her; they have to.

XXXX

Mohinder walked into Molly's small hospital room with a small tray of pancakes and apple juice.

"Good morning Molly. How are you feeling?" He asked her gently hoping his cure was working for her well.

Molly smiled at him.

"I'm pretty good. I wish it wasn't raining though; I wanted to go outside. I haven't been outside in a long time." She replied sadly and Mohinder's heart almost broke.

This company was keeping her prisoner here and making sure she wasn't aware of it. They were using her to find the people with abilities anytime they wanted. It sickened him and he knew he had to get her out of here.

"Maybe tomorrow little one. When it's sunny, you and I will go to the park." Mohinder says as he lies down the tray in front of her.

"You promise?" She asks him smiling.

"Promise." He confirms nodding to her smiling himself.

Molly looked at him while she ate her food. Besides Officer Parkman, Mohinder was definitely her hero.

"Thanks." She said.

XXXXXX

Isaac Mendez woke up hearing the cabinets in his kitchen being opened and closed. Still half asleep he rubbed his eyes and slowly walked into his kitchen.

"Mr. Isaac!" He heard Hiro yell with happiness. As annoying as it was it was kind of nice to have someone to talk to. Ever since Simone died he needed a friend and Hiro was a nice guy and it was nice to have someone think so highly of him instead of the Saint Peter Petrelli; he who could do no harm.

He didn't get how no one believed him that Peter was going to explode and destroy New York, everyone thought he was just making shit up because he missed being on drugs. No one had any faith in him, except Hiro and Ando.

"Morning Hiro. Where's Ando?" Isaac mumbled trying to wake himself up.

"He went to store. To get waffles! You have no food." Hiro said slowly with a big accent since he was still learning English.

"Waffles?" Isaac asked amused

"Oh yes! Waffles are very good!" Hiro said enthusiastically making Isaac chuckle.

"Whatever man. After we eat I'm going to try painting something. See if we can get a new lead on what to do next." He said seriously and Hiro's face turned determined.

"Yes. We must save world!"

XXXX

Claire Bennet walked around her bio-father's house. It was huge! Much bigger than her house in Odessa. There were pictures everywhere too, ones of Nathan and Peter, Heidi and Simon and Monty, Angela and who's she's guessing is her husband, and a bunch of old relatives of theirs.

_Ours_. She amends herself. They were her blood relatives now, well they always have been she just didn't know it until now and Nathan thought she died fifteen years ago. Nathan was her father.

She laughs bitterly to herself. Nathan was no where near her father. Thro blood aside and Nathan is nothing to her except the brother of her friend Peter, her hero. Nathan doesn't give a damn about her and he keeps proving that over and over again by keeping her prisoner in this stupid place!

She wants to be petty and trash the house before running away to try and find Peter or the painter he told her about that can paint the future. Maybe Isaac or whatever his name was knew how to find him, because they had to find him.

Sylar was still out there and he was still looking for all of them, all the people with powers and he was _really_ trying to find her. With her power; Sylar would literally be impossible to destroy and they can't have that.

She had to find Peter. He'd protect her; not that she doubted Nathan or even her real father would protect her but Peter had more powers than her bio-dad did and he wouldn't wind himself dead, unlike Nathan who would probably get himself killed with his power taken or Bennet who has no powers and would be dead in two seconds.

But she couldn't leave, she just had to trust her family's judgment that Peter is somewhere in the city still and was hiding from Sylar and hiding so he doesn't lose control of his powers.

She sat down on her couch in a huff.

Being a Petrelli sucked!

XXXXX

Noah Bennet looked around fearfully while he walked out of the very crowded diner. He would have stayed there but they refused to serve him anymore coffee after his tenth cup.

He had to stay in the public; they wouldn't try and capture him if he wasn't alone.

He took a huge risk pissing his former bosses off but he had to protect his daughter.

Claire-Bear. She may not be his daughter by blood but he would die for his little girl. She may not fully understand his part in the whole situation but if he ever finds her he would explain himself and hopefully she'd forgive him.

"You look like shit dude." A voice behind him says and he hesitantly turns around to be face to face with Ted.

"Long time no see." Ted says angrily punching him in the face making him fall to the floor.

Bennet holds his hands up in surrender.

"You want to stop the company, just like I do. We can help each other." Noah says calmly and looks at Ted.

"And just why would you want to do that Mr. Bennet? You do work for them." Ted pointed out and Bennet shook his head.

"Not anymore. They tried to take my daughter and I wasn't going to let that happen."

XXXXX

D.L. and Micah drove past the "You are now leaving New Jersey. Please come again" sign.

"Dad, are we ever going to stop driving?" Micah asked his dad tired of being in this small car. He wanted to find his mom. He had to help her, she didn't know about Jessica and if she did she couldn't fight her and if she couldn't fight alone he would fight with her.

"Not until we get to New York. I know a friend there who will let us stay there without telling anyone." His dad said emotionless not even looking at him, but at the road.

"We shouldn't have left mom!" Micah blurted out.

"Micah, your mother is dangerous! She is much stronger than me and you and she hurt you. She is bringing bad things into our lives!" D.L. said as calmly as he could but he was losing his temper.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! I don't understand how you can't believe she has a power when you and I have one too! She just doesn't know how to control it like we do." His son yelled back at him.

D.L. grit his teeth together in anger. How was he supposed to explain to his son that Nikki was not right in the head? She might have powers but she still was mentally unstable because of her past.

"I know she has powers Micah but that still doesn't excuse her actions." He said and gave his son a look saying the conversation was closed.

"For now." Micah thought to himself.

XXXXXX

Peter Petrelli groaned in pain as Claude hit him again with a large piece of wood.

"Listen, boy' you have to concentrate even while I'm beating you to a bloody pulp! Focus and call the right power to you so you can get the wood from my hands or you can oh I don't know hit me back a little!" Claude screamed at him.

Peter coughed.

"Look it's not that simple for me okay! I'm trying to not blow up New York but I don't even know how or if it's even me that's going to blow up!" Peter screamed at his mentor.

"Well you should still focus because unlike you I don't have a death wish." Claude said before getting his piece of wood and hitting Peter one last time for affect.

"When you want to actually focus and try not to blow up find me because I'm not wasting my time when you don't give a bloody fuck about what you might do." Claude said walked off the roof and when to find something to eat.

Peter didn't even try to get him to stay; Claude was one selfish son of a bitch but he did have a point. He did have to work hard if he wanted to save the city. Maybe he can try and focus without him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and tried thinking of his brother Nathan. Nathan may annoy him and he a real jerk sometimes but he would be there for him whenever he needed help. He loved his brother and even though he's not accepting his powers and thinking it's all crazy he knows his big brother will be there the day the bomb was suppose to happen and he'll try to stop it with him.

He opened his eyes and say he was floating three feet above the air. He smiled. As corny as it might be love is the key for him to control and get the powers he needs at the time.

Now he just has to find Claude and they can work on Claire's power again; hopefully without him being thrown off a ten story building like last time.

TBC

This is only a prologue but I hope it didn't completely suck.


	2. Am I Strong Enough?

I don't own anything but a couple characters this idea's been in my head for a while but I didn't know if I was going to post

I don't own anything but a couple characters this idea's been in my head for a while but I didn't know if I was going to post it but oh well I'm bored so.. lol

Couples: Thanks to the only person who reviewed (I feel so unloved lol) this is going to be a PeterOC and sorry but I'm probably making this Isaac/Claire too and I'll probably have cute Micah/Molly moments(:

Summery: There's one person in the world who has so many abilities and can control them with ease and Sylar wants nothing more than to possess them as well, there's only one problem…. Even he can't kill his own little sister for them.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mohinder sat on the chair as he looked over Molly's charts. She was getting a lot better and she told him she thinks she can use her powers, but he doesn't want to risk it. This virus was the same one that caused his sister to die and he wasn't about to risk Molly's life just so she can find Sylar.

"Mohinder are you okay?" Molly's innocent voice snapped him back into reality. She was such a sweet little girl and she didn't deserve to lose her parents at such an early age. He surprised she can still go on living after she witnessed an evil man kill her parents in front of her face.

He smiled softly at her. "Yes Molly I'm fine and you seem to be as well. Your vitals are very good today." He loved that her face brightened up; for someone who's been through so much she's a very strong little girl.

"Does that mean we can go to the park today?!" She asked excitedly. She was so bored staying in this room all day. She may be sick but she wasn't stupid. She knew that the company that brought her here wasn't all it appeared to be. They practically kept her prisoner here and she just wanted to go outside; she'd come right back….maybe.

"I'm going to check to see if you can but once I get the OK then me and you will go to Central Park."

Molly jumped up from her bed in excitement. Her multiple wires on her arms we're pulling on her but she didn't care. She was getting out of here! She was going to the park!

"Thank you Mohinder! Thank you so much! You're my hero!" She said over and over again giving him a giant hug in thanks.

Mohinder hugged her back gently.

"I'd do anything for you Molly." He said softly.

Even if it means going against a dangerous company.

"Thanks you're the best! Oh my gosh I have to get ready!" She squealed and got up from her bed looking through the cloths the company gave her.

He laughed as she threw her cloths all around trying to find something perfect to wear.

"Alright I'm going to go and check to see if it's going to be okay. When I get back these cloths better be off the floor." He said jokingly stern as he started leaving

"Anything for you for Mohinder." She said smirking once he left, starting to stuff some of her cloths into her small pack back.

XXXX

Bennet and Ted sat inside another diner a couple blocks away from the one Noah got kicked out of. Bennet had some ice on his cheek where Ted previously punched him. They were sitting across from each other and not saying a word. They both didn't trust the other; that was obvious. Noah kidnapped Ted and Ted almost killed Noah's family, but that the moment that didn't matter. All that mattered was killing the company.

"So why'd you quit?" Ted asked suddenly. He still didn't really trust Bennet but if this asshole was trying to double cross him and capture him he was going to make sure he bought his time and stayed in a public place where people would notice him being taken.

"They wanted me to bring my daughter to them. She's a healer." Noah explained softly because he didn't want people to hear their conversation incase he was being followed.

Ted snorted. "So you let them take people you don't know and let them test us and hurt us but when it's someone you know and love you're gone? That says wonders about you Bennet."

"Look Ted I know you don't trust me but we never did anything to hurt you or Parkman or any other people who we've come in contact with. What the company did was test them and make sure they weren't a danger to society. Before I left we just helped a prophetic painter use his powers without having to take drugs to activate them."

"Then why would you be so against your little girl going there?" Ted asked suspiciously

"Because they would hurt her. They will test her to see how much injury she can take. They think at one point she'll realize that she's indestructible and do whatever she wants no matter what because it's not like they can hurt her and they want to see how far her limits are. They will chop off her arms and legs just to see if she can grow new ones or if she can put them back on. I will not let my daughter go through that." Noah darkly said to Ted that shivers ran down his spine.

"They'd do that to a kid?" Ted asked fearfully

"They'd do it to a baby if they thought they could handle it." He answered

"So what would we have to do to get to them?"

"We'd have to kill their tracker. That's the only way everyone will be safe."

"And where is this tracker?"

"New York City." Noah answered

Time to head to New York.

XXXX

Claire paced around the living room with her sidekick in her hand waiting for Nathan to answer. She's been calling him all day trying to get in touch with him all day but all she's been getting was his machine saying "Vote for Petrelli"!

If she could vote she wouldn't vote for him just because she's heard that fucking machine say to so many times!

She screamed in frustration as she closed her phone. What the hell man!? Nathan might not have known her for a long time but he was still her father and he should answer her when she calls!

"I bet if I were Simon or Monty he'd answer." She muttered sadly to herself.

She really wanted to fit into this family. She may not be a real Petrelli but it's not like she belonged anywhere else. The Bennets lied to her her whole life. Well only her dad did but still she didn't belong there.

She really didn't belong anywhere. She was a freak who has no where else to go.

She looked around at the same pictures she's been looking at all day when a thought struck her.

Isaac Mendez! He's the painter who helped Peter save her; she can go see him! He lived in the city. Although it could be dangerous for her to go anywhere alone but she was in the same amount of danger staying here alone with no one to help her.

If Sylar killed her no one could defeat him.

"Save the cheerleader. Save the world." She whispered sadly as she went over to the phone book and looked up Isaac.

"Maybe he could help me. Maybe he'll paint me somewhere I could go." She thought hopefully

When she found out where he lived she quickly grabbed her things and ran out the door.

XXX

Sylar put on his glasses as he knocked on the small apartment door. He put on a fake cheerful smile when he heard the door start to open.

"Hello my name is Samuel Gray and I'm here to help you." Sylar said to the plump man standing in front of him.

"What do you mean help me?" He asked practically hiding behind his door.

"I'm like you. I'm here to help you." He explained in a friendly tone.

"Like me?" the man asked confused.

"Why don't I just show you?" Sylar said politely as he held his hand open and a flame came out of it.

The man's eyes went wide in shock.

"You ARE like me!" He said opening his door wider.

" My name is John, how did you find me?!" He said once Samuel was inside. He's never met anyone like him before. He always thought he was alone in the world.

"I'm friends with a geneticist who studies people with abilities. He has a list of people and you were next on it and I thought it would be better coming from someone like you instead of a doctor." Sylar said looking around his apartment.

There were pictures of back and white landscapes framed all over the house. Mostly it was pictures of beaches. Tons of oceans surrounded his house.

"So what can you do?" Sylar asked John casually.

"Oh I can manipulate water." He said quickly still in shock that he wasn't alone in the world.

"Oh yeah? That's a pretty _special_ gift you have there." Sylar said looking at him with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes it's amazing. Kinda ironic though; you being a fire starter and all." John laughed

Sylar laughed as well, but not for the same reason. Before John could even figure out what was going on he was thrown again his wall by an unknown force and he felt like his skull was being cut open.

"AH SAMUEL HELP ME!" John screamed in agony

Sylar moved his pointer finger to his right. He could hear how John worked and just the right moment to take his powers from him.

"No one can help you now." Sylar said darkly and before he knew it Johnny boy was dead.

He could feel his new ability inside him just waiting to be used. It was like trying a new drug; he still had the same effect on him as all the other ones. No matter how small they were.

As he walked out of John's apartment he took off his glasses and walked over to the car he stole a couple days ago. Just then he felt his phone vibrate.

It said he had a voicemail. Quickly punching in his security code he listened.

"Hey Gabriel…." The voice said softly and he quickly listened as his heart pounded faster. He could hear his little sister sobbing and he could even hear her heart pounding faster almost like she was….

afraid.

"It's Angel. I have some awful news. Mommy was murdered! They think it was this serial killer named Sylar; like the name of your watch store was called; how twisted is that?! I just got the call and they said they couldn't reach you. God there are so many things I want to say to you right now but now isn't the time. Soon though. I'm going away for a while; don't try to find me. Sy…Gabriel ….I love you so much. Please don't forget that." Angel's soft voice whispered the last part as the line went dead.

Sylar closed his phone. Angel almost called him Sylar; he was sure of it. She sounded upset but he could tell she was very afraid as well. Did she know about him? Did she think he was going to hurt her.

Wait where was she going?!

He reopened his phone and looked through his missed calls. The last one was under Restricted. Why would she call him under restricted? Unless she didn't want to be found.

Just then it hit him like a cold force.

Angel had a power as well.

He had to find her.

XXXX

Isaac, Hiro, and Ando walked into Isaac's studio after Ando got breakfast for everyone. It was time for Isaac to try and paint something to get anymore clues as to how to stop Peter from exploding.

"Do you think we can help Peter in time?" Ando asked Isaac.

Isaac shook his head, he honestly didn't know if they could save New York in time and that's all he was worried about. He wasn't worried about Peter he was worried about everyone that could die because of Peter.

"I don't know. I'm going to try to see if we can get anything else." Isaac said as she took off his unbuttoned shirt leaving him only in his white wife beater that had some paint stains on it already.

"Concentrate Mr. Isaac. Let your power guild you." Hiro instructed and Isaac smiled at him as he closed his eyes and felt the power within him come to surface.

As his normally brown eyes turned white; he started painting away not even noticing Ando and Hiro's presence.

They two Japanese men looked at each other before looking at the future painter in awe.

"That is so cool." Ando said looking at him.

"We should do something while we wait for him to finish." Hiro said

Ando looked at his best friend. Sometimes Hiro was a little too willing to help. Ever since his "Destiny" called out to him they have been in nothing but trouble and he doesn't want his friend to get hurt.

"Yeah why don't we see if we can reach Nathan Petrelli. Maybe he found Peter." Ando said

"Flying man!" Hiro said enthusiastically as he grabbed his phone and dialed the number Nathan gave him.

"Nathan Petrelli." Nathan said when he answered his phone.

"Flying man!" Hiro yelled excitedly

Nathan chuckled.

"Hello Mr. Nakamura. What can I do for you?" He asked professionally. He couldn't get caught about his gift so he tried not to talk to people who knew about him but Hiro Nakamura was a very stubborn man and secretly Nathan was amused by the man.

"We wanted to see if you found Peter." Hiro said slowly trying to pronounce the words correctly. He looked at Ando who gave him a nod telling him he said it right.

"I'm sorry Hiro I haven't. I think Peter is going to come back when he thinks he's ready." He said sadly. His brother needed to be found but he knows he's never going to find him if Peter doesn't want to be found.

"It's 'k Mr. Petrelli; we'll find him." Hiro said in a comforting voice.

Nathan didn't say anything for a minute. He just looked sadly at nothing before muttering.

"I hope so Hiro. I'll see you soon." He said before hanging up.

Hiro sadly hung up the phone. He wanted nothing more than to save the world but he doesn't think he can. What if he's not strong enough? What if he can't be a hero?

After about an hour Hiro and Ando heard a knock on Isaac's door. Cautiously Hiro went to answer the door.

It was a young girl at the door. She looked a little nervous and looked very familiar.

"Can I help you?" He asked the girl.

"Hi. I'm looking for Isaac Mendez. My name's Claire." She said biting her lip.

Claire? As in the cheerleader!

"You are the cheerleader!" Hiro yelled happily causing Claire to jump and laugh a little.

"Um yeah I'm a cheerleader."

"You're the cheerleader Peter Petrelli saved!" Hiro said and as soon as she nodded he started throwing his arms around her giving her a big hug in which Claire responded to just because he was making her laugh at his excitement.

When he let her go he motioned for her to come in. She went inside the cozy studio and looked at all the paintings in awe.

"Where's Mr. Mendez?" She asked curious. She doesn't know what he looks like but she didn't think it was the man in front of her.

"Oh he's painting. Here." Hiro led her to where Isaac was still painting away oblivious to the world around him.

Claire looked at him in amazement. This was the man that helped save her? That hot guy has the power to paint the future? Oh boy she's never leaving this place.

XXX

"You know for a bloody pansy you catch on quick." Claude complimented Peter

"Wow I think that's the nicest thing I heard you say ever." Peter joked grinning at him as he levitated the flower pots around the roof top casually like he was doing nothing at all.

"Shut up boy 'o." Claude said before walking away from his pidgins and over to power.

"Alright now I want you to try to read my mind." Claude ordered his student who put the pots down and closed his eyes calling Matt Parkman's power to him.

"_This bloody idiot better hurry up or we'll all be dead before he can control these powers." _Peter heard Claude's voice inside his head and glared at his teacher angrily before he started flew away

He needed to think. He thinks he has a pretty good control over his powers now. After Simone….after she was killed he was determined to get control so he can kill the son of a bitch that killed her. Sylar.

That bastard killed her trying to get to him and Isaac. He will pay for that!

He flies all the way to his apartment building. He figures he should get a shower and clean cloths before he starts training again. Maybe even a small nap; he hasn't slept in days. Thanks to Claire's power of healing he doesn't need to sleep to function properly he wonders how she deals with it.

As he got into his apartment he was stopped suddenly when he saw his apartment. It was trashed! All of his stuff was thrown everywhere; like someone was looking for something.

He uses his powers to sorta clean up the mess before he gets into the shower to try and forever about everything.

The bomb.

Simone.

Claire.

Nathan.

All he wanted to do was go about living his life like he was when he first realized his powers. He wanted to be a hero but was he really strong enough?

XXX

Meanwhile Claude was still at the roof top watching New York from down below when he heard someone come onto the roof as well. It couldn't have been Peter he was too busy being a pansy and other than him no one can see him so he doesn't care who's there.

"Hello Claude." A woman's voice says making him turn in surprise.

"Who the bloody 'ell are you?" He shouted and she remained calm smiling softly.

"Don't worry about that. I'm not with the company. I'm not evil. I'm just looking for Peter Petrelli." She said gently.

"Why what do you want with him? Who are you?" Claude asked not giving her any information about his student to this strange woman.

"I'm Angel. I'm here to help him."

"How can you see me?"

"Oh trust me, there's nothing in this world I don't see." She said smiling at her own privet joke as she walked off the roof top.

He must be at his apartment.

TBC

If no one reviews im not posting anymore its hard writing all these Points of Views and if no one likes it its not worth writing


End file.
